I. Field
The invention relates to beverage chilling and dispensing devices.
II. Background
In New York and other metropolitan areas, there are many clubs, restaurants and bar establishments in close vicinity that compete for patrons, some of which may simply walk by the storefront. Therefore, these businesses need a competitive edge. Thus, there is a need for restaurant, club and bar owners to provide accents, displays and other aesthetics which are trendy and attractive to catch a patron's interest.
A further challenge with accents, displays or other aesthetics is marrying such devices with usefulness as real estate is at a premium for a bar top. For example, when displaying liquor bottles on the bar, generally, such bottles or the contents therein are not also chilled in a manner which is aesthetically trendy and attractive. Such devices should also not encumber the employees when performing their jobs.